Brothers Hidden by the Wind
by Tiercel McKenzie
Summary: A rewrite of Little Brother, two people gain new brothers, and find a different path.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. End of story.

* * *

"Goodbye . . . Naruto," Minato gasped and the Kyuubi howled in rage as it was sucked into the seal on the baby's stomach. It's eye settled on the child it was being sealed in and just before he was fully in the seal, he flicked his claw forward and sent the entire straw basket with Naruto in it flying south-east, towards the Land of Wind.

* * *

**Sand - River Border**

"And now you owe me ten kunai Uzanori!" Ari says as he leans back from the card table. I watch, amused, as Uzanori curses and hands the specified amount of kunai over before gathering the cards up again and shuffling them before laying them out for another game of Go Fish. I'm about to pick my hand up when an explosion comes from out side.

"Damn," I mutter as I dash outside followed by the other border guards to find the source of the explosion. I draw my sword and inch around a corner to find a smoking trough of glass plowed into a sand dune. I approach it cautiously, signaling to the others to stay back. I peer into the crater and my eyes widen as a piercing wail rings through the air. I signal behind my back for the others to come forward as I pick up the baby and gently rock it against my chest.

"Captain?" Ari asks uncertainly. I turn, my eyes flashing and fire a series of orders.

"Uzanori! Search the crater for identification! Ari! Find some soft cloth! And Akane!" my voice softens. "Do you think you could . . . ?"

The woman at the back looks up, her eyes sharp, "Yes, Captain."

She holds her arms out and I place the baby in them. Everyone but Uzanori shushins back to the gate house as Akane prepares to feed the baby. I reach out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine," she smiles. "this is nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

I look out over the wreckage caused by the Kyuubi attack and sigh.

_I'm getting too old for this!_ I think as I pick my way down the pile of rubble towards the brilliant red and gold of Minato and Kushina's hair stood out against the grey stone. I look around for their child but there's no cradle in sight, just a circle of red candles. My eyes widen and I signal for one of my ANBU to come forward.

"Search for the child and bring it to me as soon as possible." my orders snap out, clear and precise. The ANBU nods and backs off before Shushining away. I hope nothing had happened, but something told me that I would not be seeing Naruto for years.

* * *

**Sunagakure - a week later**

"Kazekage-sama! Report about the child found by the rain border," I say to the man in front of me.

"And?" the kazekage replied, shuffling through his paperwork.

"It would seem that he was new born when we first found him, only a couple of hours old. The letter states that his father and mother named him Naruto. Their names, his last name, and any other information were burned and illegible," I reply.

"And where is he now?" the kazekage asked, looking up from a stack of paperwork.

"I left him on the hallway on the bench in the alcove to your right," I reply, waiting for his answer. I'm surprised when he pushes back his chair and gathers his robes up in a purposeful way.

"I wish to see him," he states when I raise an eyebrow at him I nod and hold the door open. I see his eyes widen as he looks at the alcove on the right and I turn to see what had surprized him before stopping with a gasp.

A small red haired child, the container of Shukaku that hadn't slept once since he was born, was curled protectively around the blond baby under a blanket of sand and was in deep sleep.

The kazekage approached them and lowered his hand as if to separate the two and the almost see though layer of sand collected to form a solid barrier in front of his hand as some of the sand lifted from the blanket to replace the collected sand.

I smile at the two infants before turning to the kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, seeing the situation, I would recommend that you keep these two together as much as possible," I say before turning heel and walking out to find Baki and tell him to find the shinobi who had experience with children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five years later**

"Aniki! I did it!" Naruto yelled as he came running up to Gaara, pulling his teddy behind him.

"You did?" Gaara asked Naruto, who bobbed his head excitedly. "Good job, now let's see!"

"Okay!" Naruto yelled before closing his eyes and before his big brother's approving stare, the sands lifted and slowly blew into a spinning shield around him. His face was still scrunched in concentration as the shield slowly rotated smaller and smaller, becoming even faster till it was about as high as a kunai, and spinning the sand inside at an extremely high rate. Gaara reached out at it and tried to pull the sand from it, not really succeeding as Naruto's face scrunched tighter in concentration.

"See! See! I did it!" yelled Naruto, who'd stopped concentrating as soon as Gaara stopped. Gaara smiled at him before looking back down, expecting to find a pile of sand and was surprised to find a almost smooth, circular rock.

"Naruto." He showed him the rock and asked, "How'd you do this?"

"I made sand stone!" Naruto replied, still dancing around his brother in a victory dance. _Oh._ Oh. It made total sence now. He'd had troubles getting the sand to keep a shape, but this explained how to do that perfectly. It was still sand, but it would keep its shape with no attention. Gaara smiled at Naruto as he put the rock in his pouch on his belt. Then he tackle hugged him and smiled at his younger brother.

"Thanks so much Naruto! I couldn't figure out how t' do that!" Gaara said as he stepped off his younger brother. Naruto smiled up at him as he pulled him up.

"Hey, Aniki? Can we do war paint?" Naruto asked hopefully as he dusted himself off.

Gaara smiled at his younger brother, "Sure! Do you want to get the ink?" Naruto's face scrunched up for a moment before he smiled.

"Yeah! Come on!" he raced out of the courtyard and towards the storage room. He grabbed the first ink bottle and pair of brushes he could find and hurried back to Gaara.

"Aniki! I got it! Can I go first?" Naruto asked as he skidded to a halt next to Gaara. After getting an approving nod from Gaara, he commanded, " 'Kay then, shirt off! I want to paint your back!"

Gaara took his shirt off and sat down indian style. When Naruto touched the brush to his back, he giggled and shivered slightly from the cool ink on his skin.

"What 'cha doin'," Gaara asked after a while of Naruto painting on his skin.

The sand swirled around them in the empty courtyard, when suddenly Naruto drew back and said,"There! All done!" sounding satisfied. Then he handed a piece of paper to Gaara and said,"Can you do that here?" he asked, pointing to his left shoulder.

Gaara looked curiously at the seal before replying,"Yep! It might take a while though."

Naruto just nodded and pulled his shirt off for Gaara to hold. They're silent for a while, watching as Gaara's quick brush strokes copied the drawing down from the paper. As he painted, he unconsciously let some chakra flow into the drawing, and then he watched amazed as the picture glowed. Then Naruto tugged Gaara's finger.

"Aniki, what did you do? Can I try something with your picture too? Please!" Naruto begged. Gaara just smiled at him and turned around. Naruto put his hands on both of Gaara's shoulder blades, right next to Shukaku's seal. Nothing happened, but the two shared conspiratorial grins, and Gaara put his shirt tied the long sleeves of his shirt around his waist before dipping the finger into the ink and tracing lines on Naruto's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yashmaru-ji-san!" Naruto called as he ran through the Kazekage Mansion. He was headed for the library, one of his uncle's favorite places when he came to visit. Naruto turns right and bursts through the doors to find Yashmaru with his nose buried deep into a scroll on taijutsu.

"Ji-san, can we go to the park? Please?" Naruto begs as he hears Gaara's soft footsteps pad up behind him."Please Ji-san?" he begs again.

"Yeah, sure!" he laughed, but his words and laugh sounded strained as they left his mouth. Gaara and Naruto didn't notice, Naruto was too busy cheering and Gaara was watching him with a smile. Yashmaru smiled at them as his mind worked fitfully.

_Tonight. The Kazekage ordered it to be tonight. Tonight to kill the two youngest Sand Siblings is my mission._ he thought as he guided the two children to the play ground. Naruto immediately ran up to the swing and called for Gaara to push him. The other children watched scared, before running to the other side of the playground to play ball.

Neither group of children looked at each other, but they were both highly aware of the others. Then one of the kids bounced the ball to high and it got stuck on a balcony.

There was silence for a moment as everyone, even Gaara and Naruto turned. Then a wind blew, stirring up the sand as Gaara raised his right hand. His hand clenched like a claw as he pulled his arm back.

The ball was pulled off the balcony by sand to land in Gaara's arms. He handed it to Naruto who hopped off the swing. He slowly walked towards the other kids who backed up as he came. When he was close enough, he rolled the ball toward them.

"You have a nice ball. May I play with you next time?" Naruto smiled.

"S-stay away! Monster!" one of the kids called from the back of the crowd.

"Humph! He's no more a monster than me!" a girl their age said, turning on the group. "Do you see claws, horns, fangs? I'm new here, but I know that they aren't monsters! You guys are idiots. I'm going."

She turned on her heel and grabbing Naruto marched over to Gaara, "Hi, I'm Akane! What are your names?"

"I'm Naruto, this is my brother Gaara!" Naruto said proudly.

"Where do you live?" Akane asked.

"Kazekage Manor!" Naruto replied as Gaara nodded."Do you want to meet Temari-nee and Kankuro-nii? They're both in the Academy, like we'll be in two years. How old are you? We're both five! My birthday was last week!"

"I'm five too! My birthday was a month ago. Can I meet your siblings? I want to be a ninja too! Do you think you can teach me some things? Wait," she paused. "You live in the Kazekage Mansion? Are your parents servants?"

"Nope! Dad's Kazekage, but mom died when we were born. Sure you can meet Nee-chan and Nii-san. I can help teach you too! You can come during tudar time!"

And so the two continued talking back and forth, best of friends as Gaara smiled as they walked to the Mansion with Yashmaru following them.


	5. Chapter 5

I climb up to the roof to find Naruto already asleep. I smile as I slip under the covers with him and huddle closer, shivering slightly from the cold desert night air.

Naruto mumbles something in his sleep before turning and wrapping his arm around my waist and burying his face into my chest. I smile at him before closing my eyes, peaceful at last.

It's a well known fact that I can't sleep without him, and I can't remember at time that I've woken up or drifted off without him. But I also know that despite what people think, Naruto has nightmares. They generally come around the time we have to wake up, but he can't get out of them himself.

As I drift off to sleep, I hold onto the image of my little brother, my otouto, eyes closed and peaceful under the full moon.

* * *

I awaken to the sound of sand moving at a high speed and the sound of kunai deflecting off of something. I open my eyes to darkness, before the orb of sand parts and I see a masked ninja.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I call, my voice hoarse and frightened. The figure just answers with a rain of more kunai. I stop the sand's automatic action of trying to crush the figure, but let it hold him tightly enough that he can't escape. I turn to check Naruto and find him still asleep and peaceful. I then walk up to the person and take his mask off with my eyes closed.

Then I take a deep breath and open my eyes to see my would be assassin . . . Yashmaru-ji-san.

"Why?" I ask, my voice breaking. "Why Yashmaru-ji-san? Why?"

"A mission," he coughed out, blood coming from one corner of his mouth. "From your father."

"A mission. Pathetic excuse," a voice came from behind me. I turn to find Akane, with black lines coming from the corner of her eyes. "You better not give us the stupid, 'Your mom wanted you to love yourself and only your self' stuff, because no mom wants that for their child. You may be resentful, but it is my duty, assigned to me by my village leader to protect Gaara. By the way," she turns.

"You can go back to sleep now Gaara. I'll handle things from here."

"Who are you? Where are you from?" Yashmaru pressed looking desperate.

"I, am Uzumaki Akane, of the Uzushihogakure second to last holder of the rare blood line," pause for dramatic effect," the Kazaguruma, generally shortened to Kaza. So do you want to escape, or wait for your wife's husband to murder you?"

"Um . . . Escape?" Yashmaru sounded uncertain.

"Good choice! Now here, you'll need-" she started before listing a list of items about a foot long as she pulled them out from various places on her person. She pulled out one more thing, a camera. It was one of those cameras that printed the picture automatically.

"And last but not least, here! Make sure to take lots of photos, I want to see the world!" she said before stuffing everything into a sack and handing it to Yashmaru,"See ya!"

I stare at her, hugging my teddy.

"I think I like you now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Konoha, day after Kyuubi attack**

"Hokage-sama, we found a child with red hair," leopard said, cradling a wraped bundle to her chest.

"May I see Leopard?" I ask. Her pleading eyes look up at me from under the mask.

"Hokage-sama, she's hungry. Can I feed her while you get the council at least?" she asked, still rocking the bundle.

"At least his face then," I reply and she steps forward, tilting the child up so I could see her. I smile at her pink hair, "She's going to look like Kushina. She almost has her red hair."

And with that, I swept back to the administration building, getting ready to call a council meeting.

* * *

**Present**

"And this is my Nii-san, Kaito!" Akane exclaimed as she pulled a boy about two years older up beside her. The boy yawned and waved one hand in a lazy manner.

"Hi, ya know."

"These are our siblings: Kankuro and Temeri!" Naruto replied, waving his hand in circles at the two. Everyone just stared at each other for a minute, taking in the others features.

Kaito had thick blood red hair like Akane, as well as the same green kaleidoscope eyes. They siblings also both had black thumb and ring finger nails. The silence was so thick that -

Naruto took a kunai out and started waving it around before he noticed everyone staring at him. He looked sheepish and put the kunai away.

"Sorry, I was trying to cut the tension," Naruto explained, and everyone else burst out laughing."You see, Gaara here once told me when we were watching two jonin facing off, that the tension was so thick I could cut it with a kunai. It generally seems to work, even though Gaara told me he hadn't meant it literally."

"It does seem to work when I try it, ya know!" Kaito exclaimed."I think it's because no one really expects people to take the expression seriously ya know."

"So Kaito," Temari speaks for the first time. "Why are your nails like that?"

"Family blood line, any in yours? Ya know," Kaito replied.

Temeri shakes her head before grinning at the possibilities before her, "Wana spar?"

"Sure, ya know," he replied easily.

"Come on then!" Temeri led the way, trying not to grinn too much and scare off her prey.

When they were in the sand covered training grounds she turned on her heel and smirked at finding that Kaito was the only one to follow her out on to the training grounds.

"Rules are, taijutsu only, no chakra reinforcement, no opening of the gates and stuff like that. Ref. is . . . Kankuro," she stated, making sure all on the training ground could hear her. Kankuro, looking a little scared came closer and nodded.

"Ready, start!" he called an leapt back to his original place with the younger group. The two seven year olds fought well, and in the end it came to a stand still, as both collapsed panting. "No winner, tie round." Kankuro announced as he ran over to his older sister and the younger team ran over to Kaito.

Suddenly Temari grinned,"You fight well, I hope to be on your team Kaito." The older kids had already noticed how well the younger ones were working together, almost like they knew what to expect and when.

Gaara had placed two balls of sand exactly where they could be used to help one's self up as Akane grabbed her brother's arm. As she pulled him up, Naruto grabbed his other hand and helped him up.

And when Akane pulled one of his feet up up and he was about to lose his balance, something stopped him and he looked down to see sand all over his clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Suna, eight years later**

"Yes! We finally get to have a genin team!" Naruto crowed as he pulled Gaara alongside him as he ran to Akane's house. In the eight years since they had met, Akane, Naruto, and Gaara had become fast friends and at times, the Kazekage's guests (read, ambassadors) had cooed at the trio of 'triplets', telling the Kazekage, Katsu, what luck he had, to have two sets of fine triplets as heirs.

Akane had changed only slightly over the years, her hair waist length tomato hair held back in a low pony tail. He eyes were usually the same kaleidoscope green, unless provoked by some one higher than her normal level, or if they were trying to hurt her friends, then they turned white with three spinning commas that made the kohl around her eyes seen darker. She still wore the loosely woven and baggy shirt in almost the same color of tan, but lighter so that it blended in with the sand around them. But the one thing that had only changed in size about her appearance was her blood-red and extremely baggy mid-thigh length pants.

Just as he was about to knock other door, she opened it and Naruto tripped forward, bumping into her. She smiled at him amused as he hopped back to greet her enthusiastically.

And also during that time, Naruto had found his place as he manipulated wind, and transportation. He carried two small fans engraved with what many in the sand now thought of as his trade mark, a teddy bear identical to the one on the water filled gourd on his back, and the pouch identical fans on his left hip and the pouch of kunai on his left hip.

He now kept his spiky hair cut long and with one special shampoo, tamed it into a low pony tail like Akane's as his hair had turned a brilliant orange. His now purple eyes sparkled from within the kohl as he directed his materials. His shirt was as lose as Akane's and as yellow as the sun, and he somehow managed to blend in with sand just as well as sandstone itself. He also had red sash over it, holding his gourd to his back. His pants though were the typical black Suna pants, loose and down to his ankles.

Gaara though had completely redone his wardrobe and now he wore a black shirt over a black fish net shirt. Over it he wore a sashe of white cloth holding a sand stone gourd of sand like Naruto's sand stone gourd of water. His black pants were the same though, and his kohl surrounded eyes were generally warm. That is to friends.

The three were together so much, that if they were put on separate genin teams, well, here comes the nine to six genin team with two or three leaders. Up in his office, Susumu thought for a moment before calling to his ANBU. He may get hell for putting the three on a team, but at he could use this to test a claim. The Kazekage grinned.

"Bring me Akira."

"Him?!"

"I didn't stutter Raccoon."

"Who's he for?" Raccoon asked before catching sight of the papers laying on the desk. "That migh be just crazy and genius enough to work. I almost feel sorry for them."

* * *

**Alright, yes I know Naruto didn't have orange hair or purple eyes, yes I made it that way because I wanted to, then thought up a reason.**

**The reason is this: when Gaara is sleeping next to Naruto, which is every night, Kyuubi releasing KI and the tiniest amount of chakra he can manage to keep Shukaku subdued. He is alsochanging Shukaku's seal, but that can come later. Any way, long-term, more than originally meant to be released Kyuubi chakra would have some effect, thus the orange hair and purple eyes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Suna Academy**

"Alright, every one, settle down," Sensei said softly from the front of the class. One or two people stop talking and turn to the front. I nudge Naruto and he stops talking to Akane."EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN NOW!"

"Alright brats, Team one is Subaku no Gaara, Subaku no Naruto, and Uzumaki Akane." There was silence for a moment untill some one started laughing.

"They put the triplets in the same team? I pity the person who has to be their sensei," some one called.

"Your sensei is Nakahara Akira."

"Okay, let's go," a voice sounded from the door. I turn to see a sandy blonde haired man at the door with a jug of milk in his hand. He's staring at us uninterested.

* * *

**Konoha, same time**

I finnish painting over the array of seals on Hyatte's arms and lean back.

"There, that should do it." I turn and smile at Yuago,"The seals should finish their job by next month. Just let me check them once a week to make sure they're working. I should be in the village for the next month so it shouldn't be hard to find me."

I hop off the bench and pull on my grey hoodie and slip the strap of my sealing scroll around my shoulder before pulling the hood up to hide my vivid hair. As I walk I nod at the people who glare at me as I walk to the academy.

I slip into my seat at the back of the room and rest my head in my arms. I open my eyes to see the almost last Uchiha sitting next to me. The image blurs for a moment and I see Sasuke dressed in a black outfit with a lot of straps. I close my eyes as my head slumps back into my arms and focus on moving the chakra that had concentrated around my eyes to equalise through my body and let some of it overflow back into my chakra well.

Iruka-sensei comes in and I sit up straight with a yawn.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked softly just before a clan kid, Tsukiko took the last seat in our row and stared reading a history book. After a minute Iruka-sensei just took a deep breath and yelled.

"DO YOU BRATS WANT TO BE NINJA OR NOT?" The room went dead silent and there was a blur of motion as everyone sat min the nearest available seat."Finally, I couldn't hear myself think. Now Team one is . . ."

I just kept my head down till he got to my name.

"Team Seven is Uzumaki Sakura, Haruno Ringo, and Uchiha Sasuke."

_Not bad I guess. I could have gotten Ino or some one who wouldn't make it. Or hell, I could have been an odd one out and been place with two older Genin. _I think as I hand Sasuke some money on exchange for the bento. He had learned long ago not to argue with me on that account.

Ringo stares at me for a moment before shaking her head and making her short red-brown hair fly like a dogs briefly, her blue red eyes going back to her bento for a second. Then she closed the bento container and carried it down to sit with us.

"I'm gonna reintroduce myself," she said holding out her hand and smiling. "Hi, my name is Haruno Ringo! What's yours?"


	9. Chapter 9

I jerk awake as Kakashi walks in.

"My first impression of you is I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes," he said before walking out. I shrug and follow, my mind still on the things we'd been talking about and the sealing process for making freeze-dried foods.

I sit down and jolt when Sasuke nudges me as he sits down. Ringo sits down on my left and I look up at Kakashi-sensei.

"So introduce your self, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future," Sensei says.

"Why don't you go first sensei, and show us how to so it?" Hayato asks.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like and dislike many things. I have many hobbies. As for dreams for the future . . . " he paused for dramatic effect. "I haven't really thought about it."

"So all we really learned was his name . . ." Sasuke muttered.

"Bubble gum, you're next!" Kakashi-sensei says.

"Yeah alright. I'm Uzumaki Sakura, I love ramen, I hate stuff, my hobbies are being bipolar and training, my dream is to find all the relatives of mine that are in Suna," I say.

"Egg."

"My name is Haruno Ringo. I like books and green, dislike people who try to stop me from reading, my hobby is reading, and my dream is to . . . um . . . paint the Hokage Monument green!" Ringo declared.

"And Emo-san," Kakashi-sensei says, his eye twitching a little.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much and I hate alot of things. My dream, is to revive my clan, and to kill a certain man," Sasuke said as his emo aura surrounded him. I almost laugh. Sasuke gave up being emo long ago, as soon as we are out of school, he comes to my apartment to change into my partner in crime, a blonde boy with blue eyes and tan skin in an orange jumpsuit, the exact opposite of emo and just as hyper as me.

"Right. We are now team seven. That means that we're going to start doing missions together," Kakashi-sensei said after a period of silence. I just stayed quiet.

"Tomorrow we'll begin our first mission."

"And what it will consist of?" I ask.

"Survival training," Kakashi-sensei responded.

"Training? I thought it was a mission," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we had plenty of training in the academy," the green-eyed boy said.

"This is no ordinary training."

"Then what kind of training it is?" Sasuke asked.

"It is more like another exam," Kakashi-sensei said seriously. "Out of the 27 genins that graduated, only 9 are going to become genins. The rest will be sent back to the academy. It is a test that I will apply and decide if you are fit to be genins," he says. Sasuke had a serious expression on his face and Ringo looked nervous.

"Wait a minute! What of the graduation exam we did? Didn't it mean anything?" Ringo asked confused.

"It just picks out the ones who are qualified to become genin," Kakashi said flatly. "Anyways, tomorrow I'm gonna decide whether you pass or fail. Meet me tomorrow with your ninja equipment and lunch at training ground 7 at 5:00 A.M." Kakashi said standing up.

"Oh and, if you don't want to throw up, don't eat breakfast," he added as an afterthought."You can go now."


	10. Chapter 10

"My name is Nakahara Akira. I would like to know what you like and don't like. I don't like hearing people's life stories, and my goal is to get you all to Chunin and off of me as soon as possible," Akira-sensei said before taking a swig of what ever it was that was in his bottle. "So, I ain't like any other sensei. My Genin test is . . . to produce this play tomorrow!"

A manila folder is thrown at our feet, and we exchange glances before looking back at our (cackling) Sensei.

"You can use any jutsu you consider necessary, and it starts tomorrow at ten. No recruiting anyone. Good luck!" he said before cackling and disappearing in the Shushin.

The moment he does, we drop to the ground and open the folder, finding six copies of a script stapled. We all immediately generate a shadow clone and hand them a part each. They run off as we take the last three. I look at the cast for a moment, finding only nine people before looking at the list of props and the list of jutsu that could be used to replace them,proving that this one of the pieces used by the Suna theatre. (Hey! The Daimyo don't let us have too many shinobi! But it's too harsh to be a civilian out here, so we just never take them off the Academy roster. Our puppeteers go to theatre and everyone else learns how to adapt their skills.) I look over it and chose parts.

"I can take Aka, Zaijirou, and Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto," I say, breaking the silence.

"I'll take Chiaki, Izayoi, and Wattan, they look simple enough for me to become," Akane said, squinting at the descriptions. "I probably need the practice."

"Then I've got Washi, Tado, and Jinta," Gaara said as his eyes swept through the description. I nod at them.

"Okay, let's practice. Aka, Chiaki, and Washi first," I say, my hands forming the seals as I focus on what I want to look like. The image of a shinobi with a Suna head band, tanned skin, and shoulder length red hair appeared in my place. Beside me a girl with average brown hair done up in a bun and wearing a white Yukata pattered with yellow and orange leafs, and a boy with battered looking farming clothes, black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes appears. We all look down at the scripts for a moment comparing each other's looks with the descriptions. "Okay! Next; Zaijirou, Izayoi and Tamasine."

There's three poofs of smoke and a rich looking black haired, green eyed teen stood in Aka's place. In Chiaki's place, a rich looking black haired, grey eyed female with a grey kimono was standing, fanning herself. And in Washi's place, a teen who looked smug was holding a money bag.

"Okay, Ame-no-Uzumi-Sama, Wattan, and Jinta now," I say, my hands forming the seals as I turn myself. Three poofs later, I look at Akane to see a small brown haired girl with green eyes and a black Yukata, and a man with short black hair, green eyes, and a brown Yukata.I'd based my transformation off of the rumors of the great Sannin Tsunade, just dressing and looking a little more traditional. I look up to see the others are holding back laughs and glare at them.

"Come on now! Let's practice those jutsu!" I growl at them as I walk back and forth in front of them.


End file.
